Rain
by Athena mou
Summary: Helena wakes up to the sound of soft rain drops tapping on the window. She is in bed, snuggled up next to her warm lover, who is still asleep. Remembering past events inspired by rain, she wakes the beautiful woman in her bed.


**RAIN**

HG Wells felt the haziness of sleep ease away and her sharp mind started to focus. As always she stayed still, keeping her breathing even as she took in the sounds and movement around her. She felt no danger, only calm serenity in the room; the steady rising and falling of her lover's chest under her hand, still sleeping peacefully, and the soft drumming of rain against the window. Helena smiled and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window. The day was gray and a gentle spring rain was making patterns on the windows. She closed her eyes again and just listened to the sound of the rain. She pulled her sleeping partner closer and nuzzled her hair. She felt her stretch and turn in her arms.

"Good morning," she said and smiled at Helena.

"Good morning beautiful," Helena replied and kissed her softly.

"Why are you awake this early?" Myka mumbled against Helena's neck.

"I believe the rain woke me," Helena whispered.

Myka pulled away and looked amused at her.

"I've always loved rain," Helena mumbled a little embarrassed. "It's so calming and it smells so good afterwards."

Myka grinned and caressed her cheek.

"Well you should know. England gets a lot of it," she teased. She giggled when Helena rolled her over and held her down.

"Well, that's why we had to find new ways of entertaining ourselves indoors," Helena said smugly.

"Oh," Myka said and wiggled her eyebrows. "Is that why?"

Helena placed a soft kiss between Myka's breasts. She grabbed Myka's hands when she tried to touch her and pushed them down into the pillow under Myka's head.

"Would you like to know?" Helena mumbled. She ran her tongue around Myka's right nipple.

"Yes, oh God Helena, that feels so good," Myka groaned. She pulled to get her hands free, but Helena held on tight to her wrists. "No, don't stop," Myka whined as Helena removed her lips from Myka's breast. She looked up at Helena and made a sad face.

"Oh, don't even try," Helena said and laughed.

Myka made a face at her and pulled at her hands again.

"Will you be a good girl and hold on to the headboard if I let go of your hands?" Helena purred.

Myka nodded. Her fingers searched for the headboard as Helena guided her hands to where she wanted them. Myka sighed and smiled when Helena ran her hands down her arms. Then suddenly Helena was gone. Myka opened her eyes and looked confused at Helena. Helena was by the window. She watched surprised as Helena opened the window about half way.

"Helena, close the window," Myka hissed. "The rain will come in."

"It's all right darling. It's not raining that hard. I just love the smell, don't you?" she smiled at Myka.

"I guess," Myka mumbled. "What if someone hears us?"

Helena chuckled and winked at her.

"I guess you'll have to try and keep it down darling," she teased.

Helena held her arm out the window and cupped her hand, gathering some water in it. She quickly crossed the floor and held her hand over Myka's body, the water dripping down over her chest.

"Helena! Cold!" Myka squeaked.

Helena chuckled and licked a rain drop off of Myka's breast.

"Better?"

"God," Myka mumbled and pushed up against Helena's mouth.

Helena ran her wet hand over Myka's abs and cupped her breast. She could see little goose bumps form in the wake of her touch. She kissed and licked, tasting the rain on Myka's body.

"What do you want Myka?" she whispered. Helena flicked her tongue over Myka's nipple and Myka shook at the delicious feeling.

"Take me," she groaned.

Helena grinned and ran her damp hand down Myka's side and thigh before she cupped her sex.

"Are you mine?" she demanded to know.

"Yes!" Myka whimpered.

"Yes what?" Helena pushed on and started to remove her hand.

Myka whimpered and pushed against her hand trying to increase the pressure.

"I'm yours Helena. Take me. Claim me forever."

Helena held her breath trying to calm down for a moment. Myka's words had hit home hard. She felt instant wetness between her thighs. She pressed her hand firmer against Myka's folds.

"Spread your legs," she said, her breath caressing Myka's lips, but never touching them.

Myka whimpered and pulled her left knee up, opening herself up for Helena's touch.

"Please Helena," she begged.

Helena grinned and pushed two fingers inside of her. Myka whimpered and arched up against her hand.

"More?" Helena purred.

"Yes!" Myka groaned.

Helena added a finger and pushed inside Myka, filling her, stretching her.

"You feel like velvet my darling," Helena purred. She leaned down and touched her tongue to Myka's clit in a teasing flick. Myka cried out and her grip on the headboard slipped. Helena noticed and moved away.

"No!" Myka whimpered.

"Hands where I can see them darling," Helena said.

She pushed Myka's right leg up and moved so that it now rested on her hip. She leaned down, pushing Myka open wide. Her fingers moved in a slow steady rhythm, building Myka up. She leaned forward and kissed her as she pushed deeper and curled her fingers. Myka's cry vibrated in her mouth and Helena cherished the feeling. She brushed her thumb over Myka's clit and another cry escaped from Myka.

"Can you smell the rain?" she whispered against Myka's lips.

"What?" Myka said confused.

"The rain, can you smell it?" she whispered and kissed Myka's cheek. "Do you hear it?"

"Yes," Myka whispered. She arched up again when Helena pushed harder against her. "Please Helena," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

Helena smiled and leaned on her left hand as she pushed deeper into Myka all while caressing her with her thumb. She felt a tremble in Myka's legs, the first warning sign that her release was close. She pushed inside Myka and held her fingers still as she pushed up. She leaned down and sucked Myka's clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Myka came hard, bucking up against her, whimpering loudly. Her hands gripped the headboard so tightly her knuckles turned white. Finally she relaxed with an audible shudder.

Helena slowly removed her fingers and smiled at her exhausted lover. She wiped her face on the sheet and stretched out next to Myka, gently removing her hands from the headboard. She pulled her close and caressed her hair.

"Now do you see why I love the rain?"

Myka laughed and looked at her. She nodded.


End file.
